Trapped
by Senseless Void
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter characters get stuck in a room with two slightly crazy teenagers?


SAMANTHA: Heya! Just taking a little break from my other story. By the way my sis and I are coauthoring this!! Her name is Christine and she really is my sister.  
  
CHRISTINE: For all my… erm… fans I am taking a break from the crappy and evil poems in my account (Spirit Stone's Insanity). My muse Lane went on vacation and drank a little to many martinis (not to mention tequila) and gave me that crappy evil poem 'Yesterday', but Damien and Jade stuck around to warn me about the evilness of the poem.  
  
SAMANTHA: My muse Sara is hanging out at a bar somewhere drinking vodka and getting high on sugar. Anyway, that's why she   
brought me Damien, he will be sub-musing for Sara.Now on with the red tape:  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot and our muses. If you want to sue, screw you! See I'm a poet and I just didn't know it!  
  
  
WARNING: INSANITY AND EVIL LAUGHTER!! SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC.  
  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus Snape was currently in his dungeons teaching the most dreaded curriculum in Hogwarts, Potions. With the worst class   
(in his opinion), 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. This class included Neville Longbottom (AHHHHH), Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy.   
Never a good mix, especially when they were working on a delicate potion.  
  
Potter was currently half asleep (you probably don't want to know why). Malfoy was asleep. Granger was paying close attention.  
Weasley was glaring a hole in the back of his head (probably because he had given him an F on his last homework assignment).   
Longbottom was trying his hardest to remember the list of ingredients (he had forgotten all of his parchment). Crabbe and Goyle were  
snickering for, apparently, no logical reason. Zabini was making faces when he thought Snape wasn't looking. And Severus, well   
Severus was watching this with amusement because there was no other way to amuse himself.  
  
And while everyone was doing this, two insane teens were plotting.   
  
Suddenly a blinding white light burst through the dungeon floor and Snape, Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were transported  
to the middle of Nowhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What shall we do tonight master?" squealed Wormtail  
"What we do every night Wormtail, Try to take over the World." stated Voldemort with such weird thoughts running around his brain,   
no one could take him seriously.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright white light and the idiots were transported to absolutely Nowhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moony, I'm bored." stated Sirius for about the 1000th time in two minutes.  
  
"Yes, I know that!" Remus said exasperatedly for the 999th time in two minutes " You told me already."  
  
"I'm bored, Moony." stated Sirius again.  
  
Just as Remus was about to respond for the 1000th time, a bright white light exploded around the clearing they were sitting in and   
poof! They were in the middle of Nowhere, just like everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore was peacefully unaware of every disappearance in the last 5 minutes. You want to know why? Cause he was eating   
sherbert lemons and drinking Hot Coco. Never mess with Dumbledore on a sugar high; he just might make you play hopscotch.  
  
McGonagall was unaware of this as she rushed in the room to tell him about all the disappearances. She hated it when he was on a   
sugar high. He came up with the craziest ideas when he was in that stage.  
  
Fortunately she didn't have to deal with that at the moment because a bright light appeared and took the two nowhere, with everyone   
else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As all this was happening, two sisters were plotting. Plotting on what to do to the people after capturing the prey.  
  
Hey, who said sisters couldn't work together on and evil plan without fighting. The same thought crossed their minds at the same   
moment in time. This is going to be fun.  
  
While the sisters thought that, everyone else in The Middle Of Nowhere was thinking the exact same thing and it goes a little like this:  
'Oh SHIT!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please! We usually don't bribe the readers but if you review we will write a sequel. Sorry it's short.  
Chris: *falls out of her chair and starts giggling uncontrollably*   
Sam: * pushes the chair on top of her and snorts loudly then runs away screaming bloody murder as Chris starts chasing her with a   
frying pan* 


End file.
